I Dream Of Ignis
by BecomingAmanda
Summary: Hermione has always wanted children, but at age twenty-five she has gotten tired of waiting, so she decideds to take matters into her own hands. One dark night in a club and nine months later comes Ignis. But what happens when the dad finds her?
1. Prologue

Prologue:

The music in the club thrummed through her veins, pulsing with the beat of her anxious heart as she wound through the crowd of drunken dancers. The man was there, in the back, he had come back to her even after hearing her crazy and usual terms the week before. She smiled slyly to herself as she approached him, she was happy to not have to con him into it, he would be much more compliant knowing that he could get a night of whatever kind of love making he wanted so long as she got what she wanted.

He stood as soon as he saw her, his shoulder length black hair and bright green eyes stood out against the hot pink wall of the club she had chosen for their meeting. She took him in as she approached; same height as her this week, much better than the towering six foot seven he had been using the last month or so, he was also very muscular, but not so much so that it was unreal. Although not at all her type, she admitted to herself that it would work for what needed to be done. She herself had short purple hair, a dark shade, although not quiet dark enough to be confused for black, but at the same time not bright enough to make her stick out in the crowd. She had also shrunken herself, making herself less curvy to avoid attracting attention from any unwanted guys, she would not be deterred. The icing on the cake was her makeup, her lips were a dull pink, but eyes accented with heavy black eyeliner, exactly the opposite from how she normally wore her makeup. There was no way that anyone would recognize her, she had even found a spell raise the pitch of her voice. Then she was being led by him into his private room, the place where all her dreams would come true.

* * *

_**A/N**__**: Hello beautiful people! What, is it wrong to flatter people just to read your story? Probably, but I'm okay with that! This is extremely short, I know! The chapters will be much longer, but review, tell me what you think; I'll give you a cookie! I don't care if you say you hate it and it's a stupid idea, as long as you tell me why, no flames please :D**_

_**~Amanda**_


	2. Ch 1: Fire is the Daughter to the Dragon

**_A/N: Thank you so much for all of the amazing reviews! :D This first chapter isn't exactly how I pitcutred it, and I actually rewrote it five or six times :/ but it's finally done, and, a thanks to my beta Dancing Shadows Alchemist!_****  
**

* * *

**Chapter 1: Fire is the Daughter to the Dragon**

"Morning, Grace." I greet as Ignis and I stroll into the reception area of St Merlin.

The young intern nods at me, stammering over her words as she blushes. I smile at her nerves and walk on, pushing Ignis's carrier ahead of me. We head up to the nineteenth floor where the child care center is located, and drop Ignis off with Patsy and Martha, two loving girls who are part time tutors in the muggle world. I kiss Ignis's forehead softy before leaving, listening fondly as Martha reads the children both the Wizarding and Muggle version of fairy tales. On my way back to the elevators I silently cast a spell I created which directs me to where I need to go first for the day, and then another to don my magenta robes that signify myself as chief healer.

You may ask how at only twenty six I am the chief healer of the best Wizarding hospital in London. Simple really, I own it. I told the ministry that I wanted to be to become a healer without the normal twelve year courses, considering I could prove I already knew all of it. They built me St Merlin, and it is completely mine, even with a three month old baby on my hip I manage to keep the place up and running and I am so proud of myself for doing so.

Ignis is everything to me; I would not be able to live without her. She is the best thing that has ever happened to me, and even though I lost Ron as a friend when he found out I was expecting, I wouldn't trade how I did it for anything in the world. Her full name is Ignis Flos Granger. Ignis is Latin for fire and Flos for flower. She is my light in the dark, and the most beautiful thing in the world. I don't have any clue as to whom her father is, or where he may be, which is exactly as I wanted it. I purposely went out to a club last year, found someone who could agree to my conditions, and nine months later she was here. As the elevator winds its way up to the top floor I smile at finding a small pacifier in my pocket, must have forgotten to give it Ignis I guess.

The night passes pretty quickly and soon it is nine o'clock Monday morning, and after checking in on my daughter for the fifth time and finding that she is still asleep, I decide to take on one more shift. I check through the charts handed to me and find that all the patients, except for one, need to be discharged, which takes maybe an hour to do. As I enter the room of my last patient I being reading their chart and talking to them.

"Hello sir, I see you are here for a penile reduction potion after having an allergic reaction to the spell, is that correct Mr.-," I choke on the name and try to awkwardly cover it up as I cough as I glance up to see the blond grinning at me from his bed "Malfoy." I finish, turning red at the situation.

_Please_, I pray, _let him be civil so we can get this over and done with. Please let him just pretend we are two regular people who have never met._

"Granger, it is so nice to see you, and in such good health as well, just look at those rosy cheeks!" This of course causes me to blush even harder.

Malfoy smirks and leans back, putting his arms behind his head in the normal cocky manner I have come to expect. I guess that my prayers were not answered.

"Anyway, we just need you to fill out this form on all previous sexual encounters so we can make sure that you have not come into contact with certain diseases that will cancel out the effects of the potion." I hand him a clipboard with the appropriate forms and he looks at it sheepishly before handing it back to me.

"There was only one girl, it was only one night, and we both had used Polyjuice Potion. So obviously I don't know… I mean you could look u-" He cuts off and his eyes grow large as he shakes his head sharply "I mean, there is just no way you could figure it out, it's impossible really." Suspicion floods me at the shortened sentence and his obvious discomfort, but after spending years with patients who have something to hide, I decide to ignore it and simply nod.

I consult his charts once again to see if I can administer the potion and be done with potion must be administered in small doses over a certain period of time, and depending on how much he needs, the smaller the doses and the longer the wait.

"Well Mr. Malfoy, it seems we will be spending about a month together if all goes as planned, I'll send a nurse right up to administer the first of the potion." I turn to leave, but there's a knock on the door and Martha walks in looking shaken, holding a sleeping Ignis in her arms.

"Ms. Granger, Ignis fell out of her crib, and I'm so sorry for that ma'am, but she cut her head open, and you know that bleeds a lot, and we thought-" I cut off the ramble by taking my baby from her arms quickly.

The three month old has a tiny pink mark above her right eye, and a small hospital bracelet that reads 'concussion watch' (my idea, to remind patients and so they cannot lie to family. It falls off when the threat is gone) but other than that she looks perfectly fine. Removing her from the cocoon of blankets I stroke her silky blonde hair and trace her high cheek bones with my thumb. She looks like a little angel, perfect and unbreakable in my arms as she sleeps, but I know that is not the truth. I hate the fact that I was not there to comfort her. I can picture her crying in the arms of someone else, and I wish that it had been me there with her. Maybe I should think about relinquishing my position and just being a regular part time Healer.

"She's okay, and that's what counts. Thank you." Martha nods and leaves hurriedly, and I turn to Malfoy who is looking on curiously. I smile at him and step closer to his bed.

"Malfoy, meet my daughter, Ignis." His face breaks into a pure smile as he gazes down at the small infant. His eyes dart up to meet mine and his smile widens even more as we lock eyes.

"May I hold her? I love little kids." I feel a little skeptical honestly about him holding her, but for the next month he is my patient and I'm sure he knows that if he makes me mad I could get my revenge.

So I guess it couldn't hurt to let him hold her while he is being supervised. I hand the sleeping infant to my once sworn enemy and he gazes down at her so fondly that it almost makes me believe this is not Draco Malfoy, the only person I have ever punched.

"Can I tell you something Granger?" He asks, his eyes never leaving Ignis.

"I don't see why not."

"The girl, the only one I had, you know… she… she wanted to have a baby, and have it all to herself. She wanted to make sure the baby would be hers. So we were both disguised. I have a baby out there somewhere in the world, and he or she was born maybe three months ago. How old is Ignis? I've been looking up things on the internet, great muggle device by the way, and Ignis looks like she's about that age, what if she was my daughter? It's just as plausible as anything else. Come to think of it, I don't even know if my baby is a girl or a boy!" His rambling stops as he smooth's down the thin strands of blond that cover my daughters head.

"Imagine if she were mine…" He trails off as he stares at her. Then she wakes up, and as the two pairs of grey eyes meet each other for the first time I suddenly realize that it was the worst idea in the world the way I went about conceiving Ignis and I'm going to regret it.

* * *

**_A/N: Alright, so please review, the more I get the more inspired I am to update. As it is, this story already has the most reviews of any I've had :) And as much as I love any review, I wold really appreciate if you guys could actually sign in so I can thank you properly. _**

**_Until next time,_**

**_~Mandy_**


	3. Chapter 2: The Dragon Roars

**Chapter 2: The Dragon Roars**

"I found you. It took me a year, but I found you." The level of awe and amazement in Malfoy's voice is a little unnerving.

His grip on Ignis though is what really concerns me, I'm not quite sure I'll be able to retrieve her as easily as I thought.

"She's mine, isn't she? Don't lie to me Hermione." It's so weird to hear him say my name, but at the moment that isn't as weird as the fact that from what I've heard he is the father of my child, our child; and I don't think he is going to just walk away from her now that he's found her, not with the loving, adoring look he has on his face.

"We would need a paternity test to be sure of th-" I start, but he cuts me off.

"_Your bed will be warm tonight; my womb will be warm for nine months. It's a win for us each, wouldn't you say? Also, it's my birthday; you wouldn't want to send the birthday girl home without a little present, would you?"_Malfoy's voice is silky and warm as he quotes my words from our first meeting perfectly. My argument as to why he should agree to it. Hearing him now, word for word, telling me what I had told Ignis' father, it's unnerving.

"Well? What is it to you? We agreed you wouldn't be involved. I wanted her all to myself, no messed up family. Are you going to ruin that for her?" I'm crying now, if we go to court I'm not sure I would get full custody, and I can't do that.

I can't share Ignis, because that's not what's best for her. She needs a stable, loving environment. Not going back and forth between my house and Malfoy's.

"Malfoy please, please don't."

He pats the bed beside him, and I sit down, leaning against his pillow and pulling my feet up underneath me. He shifts Ignis to one pale arm and wraps the other around my shoulders. I stiffen and look at him weirdly; this is not the Malfoy I know from school. He would never have looked for his kid. He would never have comforted a muggle born; he's changed so much since then. I don't know who he is.

"Hermione, I want to have a chance to give her a normal life. I wasn't just looking for her; I was trying to find you too. The few meetings we had, I honestly started to like you. Will you go out on a date with me?" I can't breathe; after things with Ron didn't work out I had pretty much given up on dating.

Ron wouldn't talk to me after I told him that I just wanted to be friends, but once he found out I was pregnant he got upset it wasn't his and left me for good, claiming he didn't want to be friends with a 'whore'. What could be so bad about dating Malfoy though? Well first of all, I haven't called him by his first name, even though that's what he has been calling me for the last few minutes. Also, M-Draco, used to be horrible to me and my friends in school. Lastly, even though he has been pardoned, Draco had been a death eater. Wasn't I always preaching forgiveness though?

"Okay, I'll go on a date with you," His face breaks out into a large smile, and it's so foreign on him that I hardly recognize him as the boy we used to fight with in school. "But I will need to take Ignis; I don't like having other people watch her for too long."

"I want to take her. Let's go out to dinner, nowhere fancy because I don't want you to dress up, and then we'll go for a walk in the park. How does that sound?"

"Okay." My voice is little more than a squeak, because Draco has leaned in towards me, and as soon as the word passes my lips his are on mine.

There is a tingling sensation in my stomach, and I honestly don't want to stop. For some reason, this feels so right, even though it shouldn't. Draco pulls back to look into my eyes, and I actually swoon a bit as his gray eyes stare into mine. He leans down once more to kiss my lips, and then hands me Ignis.

"I hope to see you both at eight tonight." I giggle.

I actually giggle at him. Sure, I've already slept with the guy, and we had a kid, but still, I'm going out on my first date ever. Ron and I never actually got around to going on a date. More like Ron thought it was stupid to spend money on things your mother could make you. Draco hands Ignis back to me and I stand up to walk out the door. This is all moving so fast, I can't believe it. When I walked through that door today, the only thought in my mind was that I was hoping Malfoy would behave. As I walk through that same door now, I wonder if Ignis will have a true father, and if I may actually find love.

* * *

I know Draco said not to dress up, but I can't help it. I've put myself into a knee length, pink sun dress with black polka dots. It has a simple sweetheart neckline and a synched in waist, all in all it's much more than usual, but I think it looks good. Ignis is wearing a dress as well, a silver maxi dress that's just a little too long for so that you can't she her feet, she's too small for the clothes she should be wearing at this age. Thanks to a little healer trick I learned, her scar from this morning is gone as well, and she is once again a bubbly baby girl.

"Hey baby, you want to go see daddy? I bet you do." I coo while scooping her up into my arms, her dipper is wet and heavy, and I scrunch my face in disgust.

"Someone needs to be changed, come on princess." I carry her into the nursery and quickly change her will she is mesmerized by the spinning mobile that follows her around the room. I found the charm in a parenting book when I was pregnant; there are three strings and at the end is whatever fits her mood. Today they are eyes, two gray ones, and a brown one. The look on her face is not what you would expect on the face of an infant, almost as if she is contemplating why the two eyes are the same. I wish so much that I could see into her mind for just a minute.

Before we leave I breast feed Ignis and pray that she will not get hungry throughout the evening, it's a bit of a mood killer to have to duck out constantly to have to breast feed. It's still so weird to think like that, to think of not only that fact that I am going on a date, but with Draco Malfoy! I cannot wrap my mind around it still, it just doesn't feel real. As I prepare to floo to the hospital I keep mulling it over in my head. _I am going on a date with Draco._

My departure is interrupted though when a large, silvery stag gallops through my living room window.

"'_Mione, Gin's gone into labor, the baby won't wait and she can't floo this far along."_

I instantly scoop up the floo powder and scream St Merlin. The dizzying sensation is over in seconds, and I walk up to the man at the reception desk for the day shift.

"Could you please escort my daughter up to room 206, Mr. Malfoy will watch her, and please tell him I need to reschedule." I feel awful doing this, but Harry and Ginny need me right now, the second the man stands up I am gone, sliding into the nearest fire place and screaming for it to take me to the Potter house.

The chaotic scene that meets me is heart breaking; Harry is sitting next to a pale lifeless Ginny, her vibrant red hair fanning around the small, fragile, once happy face. Now she seems to be sleeping, yet I see no movement. She is completely nude, her large belly protruding out from her petite frame, and atop her bosom is a small, blue, infant. There is a long stretching cord from between Ginny's legs that is attached to the infant's belly button, and he, for it is a boy, is covered in blood and other fluids.

Harry is the worst though, his long, shaggy black hair is sticking up in all directions, one hand is red and looks like a few fingers are broken. He is sobbing openly above Ginny and their child, grasping her hand desperately whilst stroking the face of his breathing son.

Sometimes, the universe just can't let everyone be happy.

* * *

_**A/N: Thank you to all my amazing reviewers! I love you all so much, and it's because of you that I continue to write 3 Another HUGE thanks to my beta ******__Dancing Shadows Alchemist!_

_**Okay, so I have a big question to you all; I want to write a second Dramione at the same time as this one. So first off, should I? I promise to continue to update this one on a regular basis, either way it will take three to four days to update. **_

_**Second, which one? I have a lot of Dramione Ideas, but I think for now I'll just share a few:**_

_**1. Marriage Law Dramione**_

_**2. Abusive Ron, Comforting Draco**_

_**3. Head Boy/Head Girl One night stand= teen pregnancy**_

_**4. Dramione secret relationship during their sixth year**_

_**So, leave me a review, and tell me your opinions on the chapter, and my next fic! Until then,**_

_**Love you all,**_

_**~Mandie**_


	4. Chapter 3: Vine Of Secrets

**Chapter 3: Vine of Secrets**

I pause for just a second before jumping into action.

"Harry, grab me some scissors, tin foil, cloths pin, and towels." The demand has barely left me when Harry is gone and out of the room, racing through the house. My first priority is the blue baby. I gently lift him, cradling his small frame on the palm of my left hand and face his back towards me. With my right hand I begin to pat his back, trying not to break any bones. The most beautiful sound reaches my ears as he starts crying, and pink floods through his body. Broken sobs rack through my body as relief consumes me. I cradle the small crying infant close to my body as I examine his mother. A finger under her nose reviles that Ginny still breathing, but when I cast a spell to view her blood pressure it is dangerously low. Ginny is going to bleed out soon.

Harry returns and I cut the umbilical, clip it, and then wrap the baby in the tin foil and towels. I hand the baby to Harry and instruct him to floo to the hospital, and then I grab Ginny and follow. We exit in to the reception area, and healers are there already, taking Ginny from me. Harry and his son are nowhere to be found, which means they're in good hands. I let out a sigh of relief and then head up to M-Draco's room to apologize and get Ignis.

"Draco?" I ask, stepping into his room.

There's no response, and the lights are off. I flick them on and gasp at the sight in front of me; Draco is asleep, propped up on pillows, with Ignis dozing softly on his chest, cradled in his arms. It's just so perfect, and unexpected, I wanted Ignis all to myself because I wanted her to have the best possible childhood, unlike mine. I wanted her not to have a father because sometimes they aren't what you need. I wanted her to have the opposite childhood of mind, but she does. Her mother loves her, her father actually looked for her, and now that he found her he is not going to let go. Maybe I won't regret letting Draco into our lives, maybe he will make them sudden change of light must have woken Draco, because his eyes open and he's smiling up at me sleepily. He adjusts our daughter in his arms and gestures to the spot next to him.

"Is everything okay?" He asks, furrowing his brow.

"Ginny went into labor at their house, and when the contractions are less than five minutes apart it is not safe to floo.

So I had to help." He nods and then flashes a grin at me.

"It's not very fair, I only got Ignis for half an hour, and they put me on sleep potions anyway. I think you'll both have to stay for a little bit." The smirk that graces his face reminds me so much of how he was at school; I realize now that it's weird how different he is now.

Tired of standing, I decide to sit next to him, and he winks at me.

"Couldn't resist my charm any longer? I don't blame you." I cannot tell if he is joking or not, but after a few seconds he smirks and laughs at my pink cheeks.

Draco and I sit there and talk for the next three hours, idle chit chat about favorite books, memories from school, funny work stories. Draco owns his own wand making company, because after the two greatest wand makers in Europe were killed, and within a few months of each other too, little want to be businesses popped up everywhere, selling fake wands, or hexed ones, some even sold simple pieces of wood. Draco had affectionately dubbed these the 'W's' as everyone called them weenie wanders.

"I actually had the head auror come in the other day," Draco was telling me, "She reminds me a lot of that one chick, my cousin with the funny name and hair."

"Tonks?" I offered.

"That's the one." He drawled, a quick grin flitting across his pale face, "Anyway, the girl comes in and tells me she wants a lime green one, not an altogether odd request, seems to be the fashion now. So, I tell her she has to pick from the color changing wands on the left and I will bewitch it to change to the desired shade, so she spends hours in my back room, tries out every single one, and then informs me that none are as good as her custom made one from her Hogwarts years and that she thought she should stay with that one. I almost jinxed her on the spot, but my therap- I mean, she, err-"

"Did you just say you have a therapist?" The strangeness of the situation and the irony were not lost on me, and I wondered if we saw the same one.

"I do, because of all the fun things I went through in the war." His hold on Ignis tightened slightly and he softly stroked her hair again, much as you would a soft kitten who sat upon your lap. "My therapist, Molly, actually wanted me to make nice with you, because she said I was so traumatized by what Aunt Bella did… she'd be pleased to know that I've made progress."

"I'm sure she will; doesn't she get back from France next week?" His look of surprise makes my heart beat faster as I prepare to tell him something that I have never told anyone.

"I've been seeing her once a week since our second year, excluding of course what would have been our seventh year. How about you?" I glossed over, prolonging the evitable.

"Since the day I went off at my trial and slapped my father across the face. They said if I went to her for a year I could get off free, but I've never felt the need to stop. I feel like I'm in love with what the women can do." I knew exactly what he was talking about. Little Molly, a five foot two blond haired woman, was like an angel sent to us to help.

I loved her myself, and would probably not be alive if not for her work.

"So, what kinds of things has she told you to do?" I asked him, he thought for a moment before continuing.

"When I want to hurt someone, when I'm so upset at something I am seeing red, she told me to think of when my father would beat me when I was little, or how the one time my mother ever hugged me my father beat her unconscious. So I would remember that violence has consequences. What 'bout you?" It's such a personal story that he's told me, and I can tell by the hitch in his voice that it's not something he has done lightly.

He must really want this to work with us being civil for Ignis.

"Do you want the short story?" I ask, giving him one last out. He looks at me incredulously and I breathe in sharply before I start.

"When I was ten, my father told me I had to start paying rent. He took me to his friend's house, screamed at me to get out of the car, and the man paid me twelve pounds an hour to do whatever he asked. When I turned eleven, and got my letter, my father screamed at me for hours, and he beat me so much that I was not allowed to go to 'work' for two weeks. I left in the middle of the night to go to Hogwarts, my mum helping me sneak out. I went through my first year, and when I came back for summer we continued on like I had never left. When I left for my second year, I had been feeling ill for a few days, but passed it off as the fact that Molly Weasely had actually been feeding me. Remember when I was petrified? I was awoken and taken aside, and Madame Pomfrey told me that I had miscarried a few weeks into my hospital stay. I never knew I was pregnant. She told me it could have been anything from my age, the potion fumes in class, being petrified, or the stress of school. She forced me to go to therapy from then on. Molly Matthews has helped me so much, she came to me in the middle of the night the night before I found you in the club, took my wand from me, and stopped me from killing myself." I'm crying now, and Draco just looks dumfounded. He shifts Ignis once again to one arm and with the other pulls me onto his lap. I can't stop sobbing now, I had never told anyone, never even hinted at it. Molly had already known when we started, and she never pressured me to actually say the words. Now that it's out though, I feel lighter; I take my daughter from Draco and cuddle her tightly. She will live twice the life a normal child would, because she was not truly my first child.

"Hermione, I never knew. All those years I treated you so badly… I'm so sorry." I hid my face in his chest and we sat like that, cuddled tightly for the rest of the night, and I fell asleep in his arms.

* * *

_**A/N: Okay, first off, I found out I'm supposed to put a disclaimer. Didn't think I'd have to because this is a fanfiction site, but okay!**_

_**Disclaimer: I do not own any rights to Harry Potter, nor any of the characters or events. I just make them do things ;)  
**_

_**Okay, I also have those story ideas! There is now a poll on my profile, I will have the story up soon depending on what you guys choose. Also, I will not update again (probably) until after the 5th. Why? Because that is when the Pottermore house cup is awarded! My name on there is MoonstoneSeeker 12770 and I am a Ravenclaw, add me :)**_

_**Alright, back to the story. I have an idea where it's going, but not how long it will be, if people stop reviewing I'll probably shorten it because I need motivation :P haha. Thank you to ma Beta, who is amazing 3**_

_**Please, review! I got a ton of story alerts last chapter, but hardly any reviews :( I love them, I don't care if it's just a smiley face, it makes my day! Okay, I THINK that's all, probably not though haha.**_

_**Lots of Love,**_

_**~Mandy**_


	5. Chapter 4: Ronald

_** A/N: I'll start by once again thanking my amazing Beta 3 and reminding you all that there is a poll for my next Dramione on my profile.**_

_** Now, we go on to the more serious matters. I received a flame from an anonymous reviewer, and I would like to thank them. I do not mean this is a sarcastic way, I write fanfictions to improve my writing, so negative comments sometimes help more than a quick 'Update!'. Although I wish they would have used less foul language, and left me a way to communicate with them so I may know how to improve, their review actually inspired me to take this story a different direction (they said it was very cliché), I had already written this chapter though, so maybe by the next… I ask you all to please review and give me your honest opinion.**_

* * *

**Chapter 4: Ronald**

Of course, we don't live in a lifetime movie where your three month old daughter sleeps through the night, so within two hours Ignis is whimpering softly, hungry and needing to be changed. I changed her quickly, a very simple thing to do when you're a witch, but the feeding part was awkward. If I opened the door to go somewhere else, one of the interns would be notified and there was no way to undo the spell without them noticing, which remains that I will have to feed her here, or in the bathroom, which has no door; I do not like either choice.

I sit on a hard plastic chair next to the bed and turn it towards the wall as silently as I can and pull down the neck line of my dress. As Ignis suckles happily I feel myself drifting off, I decide to just close my eyes for a minute…

"Well, well, well, isn't this the best way to wake up." A voice jeered somewhere above me.

I open my eyes slowly and see a smiling Draco Malfoy holding Ignis in one hand and digging in his pocket with the other. I sit up slowly, blinking to clear the sleep from my eyes. Ma-Draco pulls out his wand, waves it at me, and I feel the top of my dress adjust. The heat floods to my cheeks and I can't meet his eyes as he chuckles softly.

"That's okay honey, you were tired and being a good mom." He helps me up and gives me a one armed hug.

My heart speeds up a bit and blush a bit. He is so much sweeter than I remember in school, especially the night in the club.

_He dropped down next to me, covered in sweat and breathing heavily. He smiled at me softly and stroked a strand of hair from my face. He leaned in to kiss my forehead softly, firm lips pressed against flushed skin._

_"You need to stay still for half an hour, and have your hips propped up on a pillow." He told me, smirking, "I did my research." He helped me get into said position, and the pulled the upper half of my body on top of his. We fell asleep this way._

I turn a deeper shade of red at this memory, and as Draco pulls away he notices and shoots me a questioning look. I am saved from having to come up with an excuse by a knock at the door.

"Hermione, Ron's down in the lobby. He says he won't leave 'till he sees you." Neville tells me.

I'm going to miss it when he leaves to go back to Hogwarts, he is such a huge help in the herb garden during the summer.

"Thank you Neville. Draco, would you mind-"

"Father daughter time, um, duh!" He jokes, cuddling Ignis up closer.

The sight of them warms my heart and I wave good-bye as I follow Neville out the door. We take the lift down to the lobby, and the second it opens I see a disheveled looking red head standing impatiently.

"How's Ginny?" Are the first words out of his mouth, and then "What's happened to your hair?" I try to smooth it down, but know it's no use.

"Just woke up, and on that note I have not had a chance to check on Ginny or the baby."

"I'm so proud of _her_," Ron tells me "_She_got married, waited a few years, and then had a baby with the man she loved." I know Ron is still sore over my rejection of him, and the fact I had a baby _without_ him, but honestly how immature can one be?

"Well Ronald, if you would just let me go about my rounds I can have someone report back to you, as I would rather not have to burden you with my presence. Good day." The words hissed out as I turned on my heel stiffly and strode off back towards the lift.

Upon stepping out on the floor of the maternity ward, I was swooped into the arms of a dark haired male who was sobbing softly.

"James and Ginny are fine. Thank you." Then he kissed my cheek. I felt my heart swell in my chest as I threw my arms around the boy who was my childhood best friend.

"Can I see them Harry? Or is she still sleeping?"

"Molly's just woken her actually, and kicked the rest of us out. If you'll wait, you can come back with me to reclaim my family." I stiffened upon mention of Mrs. Weaseley, who had taken her youngest sons opinion and no longer spoke to me.

Harry and I made idle chit chat for the next ten minutes until the large, red haired woman left the room, bumping into me on her way out. Tears welled up once more in my eyes at how this woman I had once thought of as my mother chooses to treat me. Harry and I hurry to Ginny's room, where the shining mother is cuddling the newborn boy.

"Hermione!" She screamed the second we entered; handing their son to Harry and then held her arms out for a hug. I obliged and she began to sob into my shoulder.

"Oh, I love you so much right now, Hermione. Without you… thank you. You've saved our lives." She pulled back and took James from Harry before handing him to me.

"Meet your godson, James Sirius Potter." Beaming and feeling tears slip down my cheeks I kiss the head of the tiny baby boy and coo at his sleeping figure.

I stayed with the happy little family for only a few more minutes and then bid my good-byes to return to my own. When I entered his room, Draco was on the floor with a blanket spread out underneath him. Ignis was giggling loudly, she was on her stomach, slapping her hands against the blanket clad floor and then squealing when Draco would do the same. As I watched, she rolled onto her back and grasped her small feet firmly before trying to eat one.

"No, Iggy darling. Daddy needs you to keep that foot or mummy won't leave you alone with him ever again." He informed our daughter in a soft baby voice.

"No, she wouldn't." I assured him, walking towards them and kissing my daughters head softly. She smiled up at me, all gums still, and then reached her tiny little hands up into the air, grasping nothing while she drooled slightly. I picked her up and patted her back softly, bouncing the bubbly child on my hip.

"You want to see daddy?" I asked the little girl, she of course did not answer me, and instead started chewing on my shirt. She is so adorable. Draco came and took her from me anyway, and placed her into a small crib I hadn't noticed before. Then he turned to me with a serious look on his face.

"Hermione, what do you want?" He asked his voice guarded.

"Whatever do you mean?" I replied, confused.

"What do you want for us, for Ignis, do you want a relationship? Because, no matter what I will not leave my daughter now that I have found her. She is mine, and I'll fight you for legal rights if I have to. I don't want to of course! But I will, if needed."

"I want to be friends; I want Ignis to have parents that get along. And you will never, ever, do anything I don't approve. Understood?" I raised an eyebrow and stared down the Malfoy heir.

"Debatable, but for the most part I'm good with it." The sneer is once again from school, old habits die hard I suppose. He sits on his bed and pats the spot next to him, this is becoming our signature way of communication, and I wonder for a second what it will be like when his month in the hospital is up.

"So, tell me about your family." Draco requests softly.

"Well, my father I discovered, raped my mother when she was sixteen, and when she got pregnant her parents forced her to marry him. She's resented me for that ever since, and whenever she shows love to me, it ends in him beating her. He's very abusive truly, and when I left home he beat my mother to death and blamed her. She put in her will that dying would be the best gift we could give her. What about your family?"

"Mother and father had an arranged marriage, from before they were born. Father is controlling, and mother loving. Father got us involved with Voldemort and would beat me senseless if I made him look bad." He sobered up a bit, and I decided to change the subject.

"So, am I really the only girl you've ever been with?" I asked, still stunned by this development. Draco's face turned scarlet but he acted indifferent.

"I was honestly looking for the right one. I know it sounds stupid, but I want the stupid romance, cuddling a girl after we make love, bringing her flowers randomly and leaving her silly little love notes that she'll be finding for the rest of her life…" he trailed of and smiled at me sheepishly.

"I think it's cute." I told him truthfully, then reached up and kissed him lightly, then pulled back.

I loved how perfect this moment seemed, a truly good guy, and a perfect daughter sleeping softly next to us. I turn to admire the sweet little girl, and then gasped.

"Draco!" I screech "Ignis is gone!"


	6. Chapter 5: Trick-or-Treat

_**A/N: Who feels like an awful person? This girl! So without making any excuses, I sent this chapter to my beta and never heard back. Then I forgot about the story. That's it. So here we are, months later, and I'm back :) I know this chapter was not worth the wait, but here it is anyway!**_

* * *

Chapter Five: Tricks-Or-Treats

She had the child, the child who should never have been born. How stupid the little bitch was to leave her just lying there in a crib! She had never been so careless with her children, because she actually loved them, would do anything for them, even this. The child began to sob again, but as the woman had never taken the silencing spell off the infant, this did not bother her. Besides, the child would be dead soon, and there would be no need for this nonsense. Her son could have what she had always wanted to give him.

Throwing open the door to her house she thanked god that her idiot of a husband was not home yet. While she loved him dearly, she did not approve of his tinkering with stupid muggle things. During the war he had been promoted, but after he had requested to go back to his old job. How was she supposed to feel, knowing that even when she asked him not to, he had ignored her and gone back to the job he loved? Did that mean he loved his work more than her?

The child began to thrash in the woman's arms, so she threw the little brat onto the couch as she passed, and made her way up the stairs. While her only daughter was in the hospital she had allowed her son to stay there on one condition: he had to do whatever she said.

"Oy, Ron!" She yelled as she climbed, puffing slightly. His head poked over the banister and he looked rather irritated.

"What?" He shouted back, indignantly. "I was having a kip, whatdya want?"

"Come down here." Mrs. Weasly growled "I have a pest; I need you to get rid of it." Ron conceded at descended the stairs towards his mother. She smiled at him proudly as he strode past her, he had really grown, and in his mid-twenties he defiantly looked like a man, and what did every man need? They needed a woman, and her Ronald had yet to find one.

The mother and son walked into the sitting room where she pointed at the crying brat slobbering all over her sofa.

"Kill it." She told the boy, he spluttered his protest. "Do not test me Ronald Weasly, obey your mother and kill that _thing_." The last word was a hiss and Ron looked taken aback.

"Mum, I've tried with Hermione, really I have. I've tried to make her feel guilty about having a baby so she'll marry me like we planned, but if I kill the kid… there's no chance, I could never do it."  
"Kill the kid and she'll be devastated, apologize to her before she finds out, make nice with her, and in a few months when we send the body she'll cry in your arms." Ron seemed to consider this for a moment before nodding.

"Right, I understand, but I won't use the killing curse, they can trace that, I have an idea. But mother, please leave the room, then you can honestly say you never saw anything." Mrs. Weasly walked out of the room and into the kitchen, where the loud bangs and scrapes of pots and pans indicated that see had started cooking. Ron started towards the smile child, a grin on his face.

* * *

"Alright mum, it's dead." The shriek of delight was ear splitting as Mrs. Weasly rushed into the room. On the couch lay the body of the infant, silent, pale, and unmoving. The once rosy cheeks now shone white, and the She put a hand on her sons shoulder and beamed at him.

"Great, really great, now, we need to hide the body. Just make sure you can still get to it." Ron nodded once more and left the room with the corpse in his arms. Mrs. Weasly set about cleaning her sofa of drool and then sat with a flourish. Her son was back within minutes.

"Go to her son, she'll be distraught already."

(Line)

That much was true, the hospital had gone into total lockdown and the entire place was being searched. Hermione was extremely level headed considering the circumstances, which amazed everyone. What they did not know was that a healer had slipped a calming draught into her tea. There was no trace of the small child though, and finally the aurors were called in. Why? Because Harry Potter said so, at least that was the explanation they were given.

"Evening Ms. Granger, Mr. Malfoy. Name's Tom, Tom Raven. Can you tell me exactly what happened?" A large dark skinned auror stands in front of the couple, wand in hand. As they recount what had happened, he walks over to the crib where Ignis had lain. He waves his wand, lips moving silently, and then frowns. He waves it again, this time with a small twirl at the end. His frown deepens.

"It has a pureblood magic signature." His gruff voice informs them.

"What does that mean?" Draco questions

"Pureblood families a few centuries ago would put a trade mark signature in their wands, because it showed great wealth when you showed off at parties. Some families today just haven't bothered to get rid of them." Hermione explained, Tom nodded.

"The only problem is, I can't tell whose it is because it is two signatures in one." Tom explains.

"How can that be possible?" Draco asked.

"It means it's a witch, because she's been married. A pureblood witch, who married a pureblood family, both of which still have their signatures, but wouldn't that be quite easy to track, sir?" Hermione gushed

"It would," the man agreed, "Except that they are very different. They almost resemble shapes, it looks like a lavender triangle with a burgundy swirl within it, but they keep fluctuating because they are not supposed to coexist."

There was a knock on the door, and before they had said anything a tall lanky red headed man walked in, looking sheepishly at Hermione.

" 'Mione, may I have a word?" Ron requested. Under normal circumstances the answer would have been yes, but at the moment the witch was so emotionally devastated she could not stand the sight of her once best friend.

"I'm going home Draco, I need to sleep. I won't do Ignis any good if I am dead on my feet. Good night Auror Raven, Ron." And with a slight nod of the head, she was out the door. Tom followed behind, which left Ron and Draco in the room alone.

"Are you two together?" Ron blurted out the second he had left.

"I don't quite fancy men Weasly, so he's all yours." Draco sneered.

"I meant 'Mione." The tips of his ears were turning red.

"Yeah, we are. What's it to you? Do you understand what you've done to Hermione by not supporting her?" Ron hung his head in shame

"Yeah, I do. I was just jealous, really. She was my best friend, and she understood me better than even Harry, I didn't want her to forget about me and pay all her attention to her daughter. I lost her anyways so I guess it wouldn't have mattered."

"What's with Gryffindor's and just blurting out their problems to everyone? Really Weasly, just tell Hermione that and we'll be good to go." Ron ignored him and cocked his head to the side

"Why are you nice to her, and a sodding jerk to the rest of us?"

"Because of Ignis." Draco sighed, wishing for the safe return of his little girl

"What about her?"

"She's mine." Draco said simply, as if it were obvious. Ron goggled at him in disbelief and Draco elaborated. "I made a deal with Hermione, but we were both disguised. I walked out of the club and went home without looking back. The next day however, I went to visit an old friend, Pansy, and her daughter Riley. Riley was only a few days old, but she had these big blue eyes, and a little tuft of black hair, and she cooed when I held her. I feel in love with that baby in seconds and held her the entire time I was there. After that, I knew I need to find my baby." _It was nice to tell someone about this, no matter whom, no matter if it was the Weasly_ Draco thought to himself. He also felt like a Gryffindor himself, because he had just blurted out his own problems without being invited to. Ron looked stunned and honestly Draco couldn't blame him, he would be stunned as well if he were in the red head's position.

"My head hurts." Ron confessed, resembling Goyle when he tried to read a text book. He put a hand to his forehead and turned to walk out the door.

* * *

" 'Mione?" Ron called as he walked out of the fire place. He was glad that she hadn't changed the wards, maybe it meant she still had a soft spot for him. There was no answer so he went into her bedroom where she had obviously fallen asleep crying. Ron was dismayed at the state her once tidy room was in. The baby crib in the corner looked like someone had beat it against the wall until it broke to bits, there were toys scattered about with their heads ripped off, and a small pile of clothes looked as if they had been set on fire. Ron cleaned up the mess as best he could and then exited her room. He didn't know how long she would sleep for and so decided to do something nice while he waited and make her favorite foods for when she woke up. He cooked the muggle way, because every spell he knew to cook had been taught to him by his mother and he didn't want to think about her at the moment. He couldn't believe her, the woman who had always been so nurturing him to, had wanted him to kill an innocent baby. He had honestly never even like Hermione that way, but his mother had always been right about everything else and so they had started a relationship that suffered greatly because of his lack of feelings. His mother had been furious when Hermione ended even though he had been so relieved not to have to pretend anymore.

Then when Hermione had told them she was pregnant he was actually really happy for her, but his mother had taken the letter from his hands, burned it, and told him her plan. He went along still because when had she ever been wrong? He trusted her with his life. Now though, Ron would do anything to get away from her. Maybe he could explain the situation to Hermione? That'd be too dangerous now that he knew what his mother was capable of though. Ron was going to have to think this through carefully.

Meanwhile he placed the chocolate lava cake into the oven and got started preparing the pizzas. Hopefully his cooking wouldn't wake her up, he knew she must be stressing out to no end and wanted her to get some well-deserved rest.

* * *

Hermione awoke to the delicious smell of chocolate and curiously got out of bed and headed towards her kitchen, curious. She walked in to find her favorite cake-chocolate lava- cooling, and a plate of pizza crusts in front of a sleeping Ron. She frowned, remembering that she had forgotten to change the wards to exclude her ex-best friend. Her stomach rumbled and she opened the fridge to find a pizza and a half in there. She smiled happily to see that Ron had made her favorite –pepperoni and bacon with extra cheese- even though he preferred everything on his pizzas. She heated the food and ate greedily, trying not to think of yesterday's events. She missed her baby girl so much already and her heart ached for the small child she was supposed to be taking care of.

Ron snored loudly, waking himself up and he fell off the stool onto the cold wooden floor. Hermione let out a snort of laughter and covered her mouth to prevent any food escaping. She swallowed quickly and went over to help him up. The second he saw her Ron started to apologize profusely for everything until it got to the point where his words became a jumbled mess. He picked himself up off the floor still speaking but she cut him off with a hug. He hugged her back tightly, never wanting to let go.

"I've missed you." He told her, patting her back.

"I've missed you too you idiot." She replied.

* * *

**_A/N: Next chapter should be up soon because I have so many good ideas for this story! If you have some free time and want another Dramione fic to read please check out my other story  Phoenix Dragon. It's about Draco dying during the final battle, then he comes back to life on the condition that he has to assist Harry with the war. There's a lot more to it then that but I'm in a hurry so please just go check it out._**

**_Okay so I have a question for you guys, where do you think this story is going? I'm trying to be subtle about everything, but at the same time I want you to be able to pick up on the hints or there is no use in putting them! So right or wrong what do you think is going to happen next?_**

**_Please review, this story has the most reviews out of any I've ever written and it is really what inspired me to come back to it. So leave a review answering the above question or anything really._**

**_Remember that critique of my work is not only welcomed it is encouraged!_**

**_Keep dreaming kitties_**

**_-Mandie _**


	7. Chapter 6: Non or Fiction

Chapter 6 Non or Fiction

*One year later* Hermione took Draco's hand as they strolled through the park together. She forced a smile onto her face and he returned it. They had just been to visit Pansy and her baby who was no longer an infant. Riley was now a healthy two year old and they spent the entire visit watching her zip around Pansy's house and listen to her babbles. It had hurt greatly to see her when it had been just over a year since Ignis' disappearance and they were still no closer to finding her.

The auror who had talked to them about the pureblood signatures had mysteriously disappeared, when they brought up this fact to Harry had been confused because to his knowledge, there was not a single person by the name of Tom or Raven not only in the department but the ministry.

So basically here they were a year later with no leads as to where there daughter might be. Draco was trying to remain optimistic but for Hermione she was ready to give up hope. The only reason she hadn't done something stupid was that Draco had been there every step of the way. He was the one she woke up to when she would dream of her daughter, and when she cried until she was sick he was the one who held her hair back as she threw up into the toilet.

Speaking of dreaming of her daughter, Hermione did this quite often. It was very unusual and she had actually been to a couple healers about the problem to no avail. Dreamless sleep potions did nothing, if anything they increased the chance she would dream of the small girl. The dreams felt so life like though, and Hermione wasn't sure what she would do if they stopped because they gave her hope her baby was still alive out there. In the most recent one Ignis had been about a year old, laughing at Hermione as she ran away, wobbling unsteadily before falling onto her diapered bum. Hermione had reached out to grab the girl, but the hands were not her own; they were large, and calloused.

All the dreams went like this, her looking through someone else's eyes as she watched her daughter grow up. She got to see her first steps, her first words, saw the little girl hug the other person and tell them that she loved them. It broke Hermione's heart she only dreamed about this, her mind making up what was actually happening out there somewhere. She wished more than anything she could have her baby girl back and knew Draco felt the same.

As they finished their walk Draco took them back to his house, where Hermione had been living for about five months, unofficially of course. As soon as they walked through the door Hermione busied herself with dinner because Ron, Harry, Ginny, and James would be coming over to eat with them. Draco kissed her on the cheek and headed upstairs to the library to work on their book. Hermione waved her wand to begin gathering various ingredients for meatloaf and sat down at the table, slumping forwards with her head in her hands. She was exhausted, which was always the plan. Her and Draco tried to bring themselves to the brink of exhaustion every day, to the point where when they fell into bed at night there was no time to think about unpleasant things because they fell asleep right away. Hermione was already to that point though, and she still had dinner to get through and had promised Draco they could finish a chapter tonight. There was just too much on her mind, she was stressed to the breaking point, therefore it was no surprised when sleep overcame her within seconds.

_"Iggy!" A deep voice called, coming from her._

_"Yeah uncey?" Called a high pitched voice from far off in the distance, Hermione watched as a tiny girl came tottering out. She had blond hair pulled into two pig tails and was dressed in a blue tutu over a diaper and nothing else. _

_"Boo where are your clothes?" The voice laughed. The girl smiles widely and beckons them forward. Both Hermione and the owner of the voice –sharing a single body- step forward and lean forward so the girls lips are an inch from their ear._

_"I pottied and they smell." She whispered, laughing at something afterwards. They sigh and make to grab her to change her diaper but she tries to run away, falling on her butt. She sits there for a second, blinking in confusion, before letting out a terrible scream and flinging herself onto the wooden floor._

_"Calm down boo, you're okay." The voice tells the tiny girl, she continues to cry though and they sigh and pick her up, carrying her to the changing table nearby. They lie her down carefully as she continues to thrash about hysterically, obviously very upset. _

_"It's okay Iggy, Uncle –"_

"Wake up love, the guests are here." There is a tickle of air on her ear and Hermione shivers delightfully. She opens her eyes to see Draco staring at her lovingly and feels blessed to have such a man in her life. She stands and hugs him tightly, wrapping her arms around his torso as he wraps his around her entire body. She feels so safe and comfortable here and can't help smiling.

"Hermione!" Ron yells, pulling Draco off her and coming in for his own hug. She just laughs at her friend and hugs him back excitedly.

"I didn't finish making dinner, so guess what you get to do?" The look on his face is priceless as he sticks out his bottom lip and storms into the kitchen as they all laugh. It's not like he complains, believe it or not Ron loves cooking, although he samples so much he has to double every recipe, he makes amazing meals for his friends and family.

Hermione greets her three other guests as Ron begins cooking. A hug for Ginny, kiss on the cheek for Harry, and then she takes James from his arms and pretends to walk up the stairs, threatening to "Keep the adorable little thing for myself". They all laugh at this even though Hermione feels a twang of guilt and some other emotion. Calling to mind a picture of her own little bundle of joy. James is sleeping soundly in her arms though, and so she focuses on his innocent features. The gentle slope of his nose, leading to a petite mouth puckered as he sleeps. The rosy tint to his cheeks from the cool breeze outside contrasts with his pale skin because of Ginny's insistence that he not be outside for longer than an hour.

They gather around the table and Hermione places baby James into Draco's arms. They discuss everything from Quidditch to work, Hermione and Draco's book, before finally settling on Ron.

"We think he's dating someone." Ginny whispers, glancing towards the kitchen where her brother can be heard singing "A Caldron Full of Hot Strong Love" loudly and off key.

"Why's that?" Hermione asks, intrigued.

"He's never home anymore, claims he's got a flat up in London. Only problem is that we can't find any trace of it, and mum's upset. That little clock she's got never says he's home. When he goes away the hand just spins slowly all day. Drives her bonkers." Hermione nodded in understanding, Mrs. Weasly had always been overprotective of her children to the point of being extreme at times after the war.

"What's he say about it?" Draco asked, Ginny turned a little red and Hermione sunk into herself a bit. She hated the fact that her friend was still frightened to talk to Draco, despite all that had happened over the past year.

"Not much, he doesn't deny it, but he doesn't say yes either. Usually asks what's for dinner and just walks away." This made sense, sounded exactly like something Ron would do. He had changed a lot since school; he was much more reserved, didn't seem to have as much of a temper, and had become a great friend to them all. Hermione felt her heart swell at the thought that Ron had finally found someone he loved and who hopefully loved him back.

"He'll tell us when he's ready." Is all she said, standing to go make tea for her guests. She strode into the kitchen with Ron who apparently decided they needed dessert as well and was busy making cookies in the corner. She placed a kettle on the stove and turned to him smiling.

"Ron." She sang, holding out the 'n'. He jumped in surprise and turned to look at her suspiciously.

"What?" He asked through a mouthful of cookie dough.

"Who is she?" His reaction is one Hermione would have never expected in a million years. He choked on his food and hurriedly picked up a nearby glass of water before downing it in one gulp. His face was pale and eyes wide as he seemed to search the kitchen for an answer.

"…. Don't know what you're on about…" Ron mumbled, Hermione frowned deeply and took a step towards him only to have him shrink back.

"You can tell me Ron, come on now." She pleaded. He just shook his head and went back to cooking. She sighed and gave up, resolving to get back to it later. The kettle whistled and she put it on a tray laden with cups, milk, and sugar, before returning to her guests, plastering on a large smile.

"Here we are." She called before looking at her friends suspiciously. Harry's jaw was on the ground and Draco's looked as if it was about to join him. Ginny meanwhile sat there with the guiltiest of looks on her face and grinned up at Hermione shyly. "What'd I miss?"

"Well," Ginny sighed, "Harry here was being nosy and found his father's day present a few weeks early." She held out a photo to Hermione who took it nervously and gasped at the moving images. It was a wizarding ultrasound, doctored up so a big pink bow was on one baby and a matching blue one was one the other.

"You're pregnant?" She asked, shocked. Ginny nodded happily and rubbed her small tummy. Hermione couldn't see any type of bump what so ever.

"I've kind of been tricking all of you for a while. Pass me my wand would you?" She asked Harry. He handed her the small stick and she waved it over herself. Some type of charm melted away and her stomach seemed to bulge out, she looked to be about six months pregnant already. "I'm bigger than normal, the twins are growing so fast." She continued on, reaching for her tea. "The doctor says I shouldn't be due for another four months but that the babies might not wait that long.

After that little announcement the rest of the night centered around the Potter family and it's new additions. The subject with Ron was laid aside to congratulate the soon to be parents again, and cooing at little James who was going to be a big brother. They toasted with butterbeer so Ginny could have some, and then ate the delicious meal Ron had prepared. All in all it was a wonderful night and Hermione was sad to see the small family go home at the end of the night.

"They're gone." Draco whispered seductively in here ear, hugging her to him from behind. She frowned slightly and then her eyes lit up.

"Pillow fort?" She asked excitedly. Draco laughed loudly in her ear and nodded. She spun around and hugged him tightly before sprinting up the stairs. Childish as it might seem, this was a favorite way for them to finish up chapters of their book. They'd work together to make a giant fort made of pillows and blankets magically stretching from one end of the library to the other and then crawling in the write.

Hermione took out her wand and pointed it towards the pile of blankets Draco had already arranged, taking control of each one in turn and draping it about the room. They hung from bookshelves and walls, and by the time Draco was upstairs –having walked up them instead of running- The light from the large chandelier was entirely blocked out and the room had to appearance of having shrunken in half. Draco arranged the pillows to cover the entire floor and then set up floating candles where they would be working. The finished product looked amazingly comfy and Hermione sighed in content as she sank into the mass of cushions. Draco brought over their papers and they got to work right away.

The two of them had been asked so many questions about their relationship despite their opposite positions in the war that they had decided to write a 'tell all' book about both sides of the war. A few hours into it Draco silently handed Hermione his finished work and took her half-finished chapter to inspect while she read his.

_During my sixth year I was under so much stress thoughts of suicide were a welcome relief from daily life. I would go up to the astronomy tower probably about once a week to just stare at the ground and wonder how to make it look like an accident so my parents wouldn't suffer at the hands of the Dark Lord. You might wonder why it is that having their son kill himself would result in punishment, but that is how the dark side worked. They would be seen as weak and useless for having raised someone who cracked under pressure._

_As many of you probably know by now I was supposed to kill Albus Dumbledore, current headmaster of Hogwarts. I didn't know how to go about this you see, but had no other option. Therefore I spent many nights-_

Hermione was torn out of her reading by the sound of Draco's snores. She looked over to see his head laying on top her parchment and laughed, knowing the ink would stain his face and he'd be a grump in the morning.

"Draco, honey, wake up." She said kindly, kissing his cheek. He rolled over unhappily and her paper went with him. She sighed and made to tug the piece of parchment off but it was evidently stuck tight and she couldn't help laughing.

"What's so funny?" The blonde questioned her, sitting up. He then frowned and made to remove the paper himself, only to have it rip in half and leave the bigger piece stuck to his face. Hermione finally took pity on him and used her wand to remove the paper and the stains it had left. Unfortunately the three foot long piece of parchment was ruined, but it had given her a good laugh and even Draco relented eventually, joining in and hugging her to him.

Their relationship was a strange one. While they lived together and rarely left the others side they did nothing more than kiss the others cheeks. For all intensive purposes they could be merely friends, except for moments like this. Draco looked into her eyes lovingly, wanting more than anything to kiss her plump lips. Hermione felt herself turning read under his glance, felt heat in her stomach, her heart speeding up. She couldn't breathe, couldn't think, she wanted more than anything to lean in to him. But then, she thought of their daughter. Out there somewhere, alone and afraid she was sure. Her heart panged with longing and she hardly noticed as Draco sighed and wrapped his arms around her. That was how they fell asleep that night, wrapped up in a tight embrace.

_"Uncle!" The little girl cried, reaching her hands up to the man "Up!" He laughed but refused to take her, instead he walked past her towards the stove. He heard her fall onto the grown and turned to see her thin bottom lip quivering. He shrugged and went on to make himself tea, it had been a long day and her it was, one in the morning, and the nanny hadn't put her to bed. He knew he couldn't hide the two of them for much longer but didn't know how he could guarantee the little girls safety were she return home. It was just too much…_

* * *

**_A/N: Hey guys! So I'm hoping to update this story on the same day as PD so hopefully it stays on Thursday's :) I loved all the responses to last chapter so please review again because I love hearing from you!_**


	8. Chapter 7: Shocking

Chapter 7: Shocking

*Three years later* (It has now been four years)

Hermione returned home from visiting the Potter's completely exhausted and emotionally drained. The twins were now three years old and finally leaving the stage of their terrible twos. Ginny had her hands full while Harry was in Russia on a business trip and Hermione had offered to help her best friend whenever she needed it. Of course she didn't know this would involve her going over on a daily basis and watching the children while Ginny slept because apparently she couldn't do that at night.

"Draco?" Hermione called as she walked through the front door into a dark house. The further she walked in the more suspicious she got. She could faintly smell something floral and the scent got stronger the closer she got to Draco's room. She called his name again.

"In here." She swung his door open and was met with the site of candles floating about the room randomly. She gasped as she felt strong arms wrap around her waist and Draco's face bury into her neck.

"Happy birthday." He whispered, she felt tears in her eyes; she was so scared by what this might mean.

"Draco what is all this?" She asked skeptically. He sighed.

"Hermione can't you just enjoy it for a bit? There's no need for things to be complicated. He pulled her into the room and she saw that his bed had been transformed into a table with two cushioned chairs on either side. There was a large array of food on the table and Hermione was eager to taste it. They sat down and had a very pleasant meal, the conversation light and comfortable. The candles cast just enough light to see and the wine Draco had let her have a few sips of- saying they needed to talk after and he couldn't possibly manage her being drunk quite yet- had mellowed her out just enough to relax and enjoy the evening.

When dinner was done Draco transfigured the now clear table into a couch and pulled her onto it, lying down with her partially on top of him. Hermione was quite content here and felt her eyelids grow heavy and was all for drifting off to sleep.

"Oh no you don't." Draco told her sternly as he felt her start to fall asleep. He pushed her into a sitting position and sat facing her. She made to push him away so she could lie back down but he grabbed her wrists, circling his thumb and forefinger around them. "Are you tired?" He asked her.

"A bit." She admitted

"Let me fix that." Draco whispered. He leaned in towards her, releasing her wrists and moving his hands to cup her face with both his hands. She couldn't breathe, couldn't move. He pressed his lips to hers firmly and she didn't know how to react, but knew that the feeling of liquid warmth that seemed to course through her veins wanted her to kiss him back. A picture of their daughter flashed through her mind and she wanted to pull back but he held her firmly in place. After a few seconds he pulled back and looked at her seriously.

"I love you Hermione."

"I love you too Draco." She told him, still slightly confused. This wasn't an odd thing for the two of them to say, they had established years ago that they were very close friends and felt a great affection for each other. The way he said it now was different though. He took a deep breath to steel himself for his next sentence and closed his eyes.

"I'm in love with you." He confessed, opening his eyes to see her reaction. A look of pure shock flitted across her face, then horror, settling finally on confusion.

"I…I… Draco…." She didn't know what to say, while she couldn't deny that she had feelings for Draco she felt so guilty being happy, moving on with her life while their daughter was still out there somewhere.

"It's okay Hermione, I know how you feel. And I feel the same way; we need to focus on finding Ignis. But at the same time life moves on, it doesn't stand still while we look for her. Hermione I want to be with you, and you need to stop pulling away because of guilt. I mean we are practically married! That's what I want anyone. I want to marry you Hermione. I want to have more kids with you. I want you. Marry me?" His speech was met with stony silence and he hoped desperately she was thinking over his proposal. Instead he looked into her eyes and saw fire staring back at him.

"How could you?" She hissed at him.

"What do you mean how could I? Hermione look at you! You are miserable, and putting yourself through that has gotten us nowhere closer to finding her than if you were happy. It's been four years, and while I'm not saying we should give up I really think that perhaps it's time to accept it and move on."

"That's giving up!" She cried angrily, hitting his chest. "That's my daughter, and yes maybe you didn't get to know her as long as I did…'

"Whose fault is that?" Draco cut across sharply, raising his voice slightly.

"Yours! You were never supposed to find out about her, or me. Why did you have to care? Why?"  
"Would you rather I had stayed heartless like I was at school?"

"Yes!"

"Well it looks like you're doing a good enough job for both of us!" He screamed, getting off the couch and striding out of the room. As he walked past them the candles fluttered out in the breeze and Hermione was left sitting alone in darkness.

_The man slammed the door noisily as he walked into the house. The nanny and the little girl look up at him in shock. _

_"What's wrong?" the nanny asks worriedly. _

_"She's dying; the healers don't know what's wrong with her. I don't know if I should be upset or excited." The nanny nodded in understanding and led the tiny girl to her room despite the child's protests. She tucked her into bed and came back out to find the man with a bottle of firewhiskey in one hand and a picture frame in the other._

_"You still show her this every day, right?" He asked the women without looking up as he took a swig from the bottle._

_"Of course, and I always tell her it's her mother. I make sure she knows that." The nanny replied. He nodded and set the picture back up on the mantel. _

_"They gave her three weeks tops." He said solemnly. _

_"Oh honey." The woman soothed, pulling him to the couch and sitting beside him. He buried his head into her shoulder and began to sob openly. _

_"I don't know how I'm supposed to feel!" He admitted_

_"I know you don't; I don't know how I feel about it either honestly. Talk it out." She suggested. He sighed heavily and sat up, wiping the fallen tears from his face._

_"I love her dearly, after everything she's done for me my entire life, she's just so amazing…. But then what she asked me to do, what she thinks I've done. She told me to finish out the mission after she's gone. But I know she wants this out of love! So… what am I supposed to think? I think I'm sadder to see her go then anything. And having to give her back," he gestured to the door behind which the child slumbered, "and I don't know how exactly I'm going to do that exactly yet. But I can't stand to think of not seeing her every day." He was crying again, but more silently this time. The woman soothed him again and that's how they spent the rest of the night, breaking apart only briefly when the man stood up to send a letter. _

* * *

Hermione had fled to the Potter's house where Ginny had greeted her with open arms and a tub of ice cream. They spent the entire night eating and watching muggle movies to take Hermione's mind off what had happened. At around one there was a tapping at the window and the two women looked to see an owl. Ginny opened the window and the bird swooped in, dropped the letter from its beak and flew back out again. Hermione picked up the envelope to see it was addressed to her and tore it open promptly.

_Dear Miss Granger,_

_You'll remember I'm sure that pertaining to the investigation of your daughter's disappearance the only information we had to go off of was the pureblood magic signatures. I have spent the last four years trying to decipher the marking and have finally figured out who could have left such a marking. I do not want to discuss anything further in case this letter is intercepted. _

_I request your presence in three weeks' time at the location this port key will take you to. I apologize when I assure you this is the earliest possible time we can meet. _

_Sincerely,_

_Auror Tom Raven_

Just as Hermione had finished reading the letter another owl came in, this one much more recognizable.

"Errol!" Ginny cried in surprise, racing to grab the letter before the owl collapsed as per usual. Her eyes scanned it quickly before a shocked look crossed her face. She broke down crying and handed the letter to Hermione wordlessly.

_Ginny,_

_Your mother went to see the healers today about that chest pain. Without going in to detail they've given her three weeks. Please come home as soon as possible._

_Your father._

**_A/N: A lot going on in this chapter! Haha please tell me what you think, how it went, how I can improve, or simply tell me to update : ) Doesn't matter what's in them, I love reviews!_**

**_Please don't forget to check out my other Dramione story "Phoenix Dragon" and review that as well : )_**

**_Also, I am going to start a book club of sorts on youtube, and obviously if you are on this site you must like to read so I'm asking you first, what books should I read first?_**

**_Review please!_**

**_-Amanda_**


	9. Chapter 8: Ashes to Ashes

Chapter 8: Ashes to Ashes

When Hermione woke up the next morning it took her a minute to remember where she was. The bit of sunlight that streamed in through a crack in the curtains made her groan and roll over, except she heard one of the twins talking and knew she would have to get up to feed them.

"Mia!" Lilly yelled unhappily. Hermione felt a headache coming on already and rolled out of bed, lterally. She fell onto the floor and just lay there for a moment until the little girl's nagging voice caused her to stand and shuffle towards the door.

"Whattttt?" She moaned childishly while fully aware that she was in a foul mood which was only going to get worse while dealing with the three children. She heard the pitter patter of small feet running towards her and looked up from staring at her own feet just in time to see James jump into her arms crying softly.

"Mia where's mommy?" He asked her quietly. She felt her heart break at the little boy's tone and held him to her tightly.

"She's with Grandma at St. Mungos baby. She'll be back tomorrow, until then don't you want to spend time with me?" He nodded and jumped down, taking one of her fingers with his entire hand. He then led her towards the kitchen where his brother and sister sat in their booster seats already, all buckled in and everything. She smiled down at the boy tugging her in farther as he seemed to glow with pride. He was so grown up already and harbored lasting effects from his rather eventful birth. Her heart sank as she tried to picture her daughter at this age and couldn't come up with anything but in her dreams.

James helped her prepare breakfast for all of the children and then to clean up after. She felt bad making him help but honestly she needed it. They sat the twins down in front of a pile of toys and retreated to James' room to talk to him.

"What's wrong with Grandma?" was his first question. She bit her lip nervously as they sat on his tiny bed. She ran a hand through his jet black hair- messy as can be just like his father's and grandfather's- and thought of how to answer him. Honestly she didn't even know, but her and Ginny had not had a chance to discuss what to tell the children before she left. Quite honestly Hermione wanted to spare the little boy as much as possible. But, as she thought of how distraught his mother had been in leaving a few hours earlier she knew that she would most likely come home in much the same condition and he should be prepared for that. Her mind was suddenly filled with a mental image of the boy taking his siblings out of a room where Ginny had passed out on the sofa with a bottle of wine. He would take them to their room, tuck them in, pretend to read a book to them while really just making up a story, and then kissing them both on the tops of their heads before going to his own room where he would be all alone as he climbed into bed.

Hermione was very upset by this image, not just because it again showed how James had to grow up before his time and was a worry that this would happen, but also because she knew this was exactly what Ginny would do when she returned home. When Harry was home she did not dare drink in front of him because as she had once told Hermione she wanted to seem like the perfect wife and mother to him so when he had to go on long business trips without having to worry. Once he was gone though she sometimes went a little overboard on drinking her problems away and instead drowned them. She decided to have a talk with Ginny when she returned home or at the very least stay the night when she did get back. Speaking of which Hermione didn't actually know when this would be, despite what she had told James. On top of that though, Hermione didn't know when she would be leaving.

The fight she had been in with Draco the night before was still fresh in her mind and making her feel slightly guilty. Perhaps they had over reacted, been childish, or in her case just been wrong. She couldn't deny that thoughts of their daughter had in fact stopped her from moving on with her life and perhaps it was time to. She hoped her daughter was moving forward, that by this point she was potty trained, learning how to read. She was sadden by the fact she had missed her child's first steps and words but also happy to think that there had indeed been first steps and words. She never could wrap her head around the fact her daughter might be dead, it just didn't seem possible. She felt as if for that to be true she would have felt it, even though logically that made absolutely no sense.

"Mia, what's wrong with Grandma?" James asked again, snapping Hermione out of her thought process.

"We don't know sweetie." She told him sadly, stroking his hair still.

"She's going to die, isn't she?" Hermione didn't know how to respond, this little boy who wasn't even five yet seemed resigned to this fact and Hermione could tell he was well aware of what death was which saddened her.

"Let's not talk about that, okay?" She asked with a liar of sweetness in her voice that didn't quite match how she was truly feeling. He nodded without really listening and looked at her.

"Your nose looks like the girl in my dreams." He told her, reaching out to touch it. She stared at him in confusion.

"What do you mean, what girl?" She asked quickly

"I dream about her sometimes, she's five, so she's older than me. She's got your nose." He was tracing her nose with one small finger, drawing shapes on it and seeming fascinated.

"What does she look like?" James thought for a minute before answering

"She's got yellow hair, like Draco. And the same color eyes like him. But she's got the same nose as you, and mouth. She looks a lot like you."

"What is she doing in your dreams?"

"In the last one she was blowing out candles on a cake. Because she turned five. That was a month ago though. Does that make her three months older than me Mia?" He stopped touching her face to look into her eyes, awaiting an answer. Hermione did the math in her head, yes that would make her three months older than him, just like Ignis had been.

Was.

Is still.

"Mia!" Lilly called loudly from the living room. Hermione sighed and left James while she went to go see what was wrong. She walked in and saw that Al had fallen asleep in the arm chair which just so happened to be Lily's favorite place to play Queen. She picked the boy up in her arms and he stirred softly, snuggling into her warmth.

* * *

"Boys can I talk to Ron alone please?" Molly called to George and Charlie; the two nodded and bid their goodbyes, each bestowing a kiss on their mother's plump cheek, before exiting the room. Molly used her wand to shut the door and lock before putting up a silencing spell and then turned to her youngest son.

"You still have her, correct?" There was no question who 'her' was in that statement, it was all too clear to Ron and he shivered slightly and the deranged look in his mothers eyes.  
"Of course mum, just like you asked." She smiled happily at him.

"I want to see you two get together, and I heard from Ginny that her and that other boy had a fight last night. Perhaps it's time you carried out the rest of the plan." She either didn't notice how her son paled considerably or played it off as nervous excitement. She pat his hand softly and then shooed him out of the room. He apperated home straight away and hastily wrote a letter.

* * *

_Miss Granger,_

_I was wrong. We need to meet now. It is urgent. Where can I meet you?_

_Tom_

Hermione was extremely confused by this letter, which seemed to have been written shakily and in a rush. She quickly returned her reply telling him to come to Harry's place –which all the aurors should have known about- and went to the children to explain someone very important was coming over and they would have to be quite and play in the other room.

"It's time for their naps." James informed her; she frowned and looked at the twins. Yes, they did seem rather tired. So with the help of the older boy she got Albus and Lilly ready for a much needed rest. After they had gotten them ready Hermione paced nervously and tried to figure out what to do with herself before the auror arrived.

"Aunty Mia may I have some hot coca please?" James asked, tugging on her pant leg. She reached down to scoop him into her arms at once and took him into the kitchen where she made two cups of hot chocolate, slipping a couple ice cubes in to his when he wasn't looking. Then she sat down at the table with her beverage and began reading to pass the time. She looked up a couple minutes later and smiled to see James with his own book in front of him struggling desperately to read the words on the page. He kept blinking his eyes and she wondered if perhaps he had inherited his father's awful eyesight and needed glasses. She'd take him to an eye doctor she promised herself. They heard the floo go off and Hermione rushed to greet the auror whom she had not seen in four years. James walked behind her a bit slower and gazed at the man suspiciously.

"James sweetie could you leave the two of us alone please?" She asked nicely. He continued to study the man before coming to a decision.

"No. I don't trust him. I need to protect you Mia." He puffed out his chest and stepped in front of her. She smiled at the man in apology and decided to allow it because she didn't want to wait any longer to hear the news.

"Okay. Please, sit. What do you need to tell me?" The man seemed very nervous now watching the little boy who refused to take his eyes off him.

"Thank you. Well I don't know where to start. The erm, the magical signatures you see, complicated thing they are. Complicated indeed. I've tracked down the witch. Not sure if I should tell you though." At the look of pure fury that crossed her face he quickly back tracked. "Not that it would help you find her anyway, trust me. In fact I know exactly where she is. I know exactly where she is and can assure you she is fine, be-"

"I know you!" James cut across triumphantly. He strode towards the man and poked his broad chest with a single digit. "You're the man from my dreams, with the little girl! She calls you her Uncle and you show her pictures of her mum." He stated. Hermione looked on in shock as the man started to move towards fire place, his hands held in front of him in a gesture of surrender.

"Yes, yes, yes. Please don't take this the wrong way Hermione. Just… remember things are not what they seem. Always look deeper. " And with that he took a bit of floo powder off the mantle and was gone into the flames.

* * *

After that little episode Hermione had sent a letter to Harry immediately and closed the floo. She thought briefly of contacting Draco but ignored it and continued with her thinking. How could she have been so stupid? They had checked, there was no auror with that name. And yet, when he told her he had good news she had completely ignored this fact in lieu of hearing about her daughter. She was slightly angry and grateful towards James. Mad he had chased the man away but at the same time happy he had, not sure who he was.

Hours later there was a knock at the door and Hermione rushed to it, she looked out the peep hole and didn't see anyone so she opened it to see a large box with her name printed across it. She dragged it inside and cast a detection charm to make sure there was nothing harmful inside of it before opening it cautiously.

The feeling of absolute devastation she felt cannot be described. She fell to her knees and continued to rip open the package without any regard for trying to save it for evidence. She let out a low moan of agony as she reached into the package and took out her daughter.

The girl was cold and pale, she did not move, she did not breathe. As her mother wept over her the girl was as still as a doll and looked just as perfect. James came over and wrapped a supportive arm around her.

"That's her." He told Hermione before turning to the still body "I dream about you all the time."

"She can't hear you sweetie." She told the small boy, he took a step back from her and looked at the little girl in her arms in confusion.

"Of course she can, why wouldn't she be able to?" He asked angrily.

"She's dead." Saying it broke her heart all over again and she collapsed on the floor, her body hunched over her daughters. She buried her face in the carpet and stroked the long blonde hair softly.

"No she's not." James argued

"She is!" Hermione cried desperately.

"No she isn't!" James yelled, hitting her back firmly. When Hermione went to look up at him in surprise he reached under her and grabbed the small girl's hand. "She's not dead." He said softly, stroking his thumb over her soft skin.

"Do you even know what death is?" Hermione hissed, upset he was touching her daughter. He nodded.

"When someone isn't alive any more. They're gone. They don't breathe or talk or eat. Just sleep forever. "

"So she is dead, look at her! Look at her." This last part was said more to herself as she buried her head into her daughter's hair.

"She's not though, lo-"James tried to protest but Hermione lashed out and struck him across the cheek.

"Don't lie! Go away, leave us alone." He looked horrified and scurried away, bursting in to tears as he ran to his room. Hermione continued to lay there on the floor for several hours mourning her loss. She thought by then she would have run out of tears, lost her voice, or simply passed out, but instead the tears seemed to become heavier, her moans of pain louder, and the pain kept her firmly rooted in place. She heard distantly someone apperate in and call her name but she was in no state to answer them. There was the sound of heavy footsteps before a loud gasp.

"Oh no." She heard a man say, and then warm arms were wrapped around her, pulling her from her daughter. She wanted to fight, to cling to the little girl forever and never let go, but the arms were too strong, and she was too weak.

Harry held her close to him, trying his hardest not to cry as well. In all the years he had known Hermione she was always the one to stay composed and in control of the situation. To see her like this, completely broken, was unbearable. He held her until she stopped crying and was trying to breathe around the hiccups she'd gotten hours ago. Then he left her with firm instructions not to move. He took her daughter, wrapped her in a nearby blanket and put her on the couch away from her mother. Then he went to check on his own children, grateful to see the rise and fall of the twins' chests. When he opened James' door he was met by a different site however. The little boy was lying on his bed sobbing uncontrolled and holding his cheek.

"James what happened?" His father demanded.

"She didn't mean to." He assured his dad automatically, "She's all sad about that girl. Why is she sad daddy?" Harry Potter looked at his son's face and felt his resolve not to cry break. He took the boy in to his arms and tried to think of how best to explain the situation.

"Remember how we explained why you only have one Grandma and Grandpa when everyone else has two?" He felt the boy nod against him and continued "Well what happened to your Grandma and Grandpa Potter happened to your Aunt Hermione's daughter and she is very upset about it." The boy stepped away from his dad and looked up at him with confused eyes.

"She died?" He asked

"Yeah." Harry sniffled, James continued to look perplexed however and Harry got down on his knees to look him in the face.

"What is it James?" He asked the boy. James didn't say anything, just took his father's hand and led him out of his bedroom. They went down the hallway, past the twins' room, past the kitchen where Hermione was curled in to a ball, and in to the living room where Ignis lay on the couch.

"Look at her dad." The boy commanded, and even though it hurt his heart Harry did as he was told. He studied the small child intently. She looked to be James' age, although she was smaller than him. She had Malfoy's platinum blonde hair and it reached to her elbows, curling slightly. She had pouty pale pink lips, a button nose the same as Hermione's. Her cheek bones were high like her father's, and her long eye lashes looked almost fake. As Harry watched he gasped.

"Hermione," he said softly. She didn't answer. He turned around to see her huddled up in the kitchen still, looking completely broken and dead. It even looked as if she might have fallen asleep. Harry touched the pale girl's neck, searching for a pulse, and found none, but still he was sure.

"She's not dead?" James asked. His father either hadn't heard him or was simply ignoring him as he stood and walked in to the kitchen.

"Hermione," He called a little louder this time. The girl stirred slightly and looked up at him resentfully through swollen eyes.

"What?" She croaked, her voice raw and scratched.

"Come here." Harry demanded. She didn't move. He looked at her for a second before relenting and grabbing her arms. He pulled her to her feet and dragged her past his son and in to the living room.

"Harry let go of me." She said, sounding defeated. Harry ignored her and let go of her in front of the sofa.

"Look at her." Harry demanded. She turned her head away instead, not wanting to break down again. He grew angry and grabbed her head, turning it so she'd have to look. So she closed her eyes against the image.

"Hermione open your damn eyes!" Harry screamed at her. His anger shocked her into opening them, but she looked up at him in surprise.

"Don't make me, please, I'm begging you!" She cried desperately. He kept his hands firmly planted on either side of her face, trying to force her to look.

"Hermione stop this look at her, please." He begged

"Why?" She asked

"She's not dead." Came James' voice from somewhere behind them, and Hermione felt fury rise up inside of her at his words.

"Are you really listening to him Harry? You look at her then! She's gone. She is gone, dead."  
"She's not." Harry assured her.

"Why would you say that?" Hermione sobbed

"She's breathing."

**_A/N: Ahhhh I have been wanting to write this chapter since I came up with this story! Please please please review you guys! I loved the feedback I got to the last chapter and would appreciate the same on this one : )_**

**_Now before you start complaining that James seems old for his age I first want to point out that I have videos of myself from when I was five and I talked and acted the exact same way. If kids are put in to the right position they grow up too early to take care of others._**

**_Please review you guys, next chapter will probably be up Sunday because that is the next day I'm free._**

**_Love you all_**

**_-Amanda_**


End file.
